


Wish We Could Be Like That

by oceans_gay



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: 1997, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Fluff, LITERALLY, Light Angst, Wives, jen is soft, judy and jen have a daughter in this, they are so married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: On Judy’s 23rd birthday they decide to take a week-long trip to New York.She had never really thought about having children before.But when she saw Judy crouching down with the little girl, brushing her bangs away from her face, and holding her hand, Jen knew that Judy was meant to be a mother.Jen knew they would make great moms.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Wish We Could Be Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I spent so much time on this. I feel like it might be a little confusing, so if it is, leave a comment and I'll try to edit and address the confusion. Anyways, enjoy:)

1997

A twenty-two year old Jen meets twenty year old Judy Hale.

They meet at a grief group in Los Angeles. Judy’s there for the loss of her 4 year old daughter, Faith. She had died from an accident with her father, who Judy wasn’t in very much contact with. Jen was there for the loss of her mom. Although her mother had passed 3 years ago, she was now just taking the time to actually grieve.

Jen and Judy hit it off from the start. Jen was very hesitant when Judy had asked her out to dinner. But she thought what the hell? The night ended very well. A good dinner with wonderful company.

For the next 6 months, they keep going on dates. Goodnight kisses here and there. Nothing more.

1998

After 2 more months of going on dinner dates, and goodnight kisses, and the sweet day dates, Jen couldn’t take it any longer. She invites Judy into her apartment on a Saturday night after they had gotten done walking back from a restaurant. Judy happily agreed.

That date ended in wonderful, hot, blissful, and long awaited sex. It was by far the best sex either of them had ever had.

Two weeks later, Jen decides to ask Judy to move in with her. Within a week, they live together.

1999

After working for a real estate company for the past 3 years, Jen was finally starting her own company. It was amazing. A 24 year old woman starting her own real estate business was simply unheard of. But she fucking did it.

Judy started painting more and more. And then it came to the point where their tiny apartment was being taken over by art pieces. It’s Jen who suggests they get a bigger place.

“Why don’t we move?” Jen asks as she sits on the counter, eating some Thai food Judy had gotten them from down the street.

Judy looks up from her catalogue, smiling. “Are you serious?” she asks.

Jen laughs. “Yes, I’m serious.” She jumps off the counter, going to stand by Judy who is sitting in a chair by the small dining table. “We could move to Laguna? I know you’ve always loved it there.” Jen rubs Judy’s back, smiling.

“I fucking love you,” Judy says. Jen bends down to give Judy a heartfelt kiss.

“I’m going to take that as a yes to moving.” Judy just moans.

They moved into a home in Laguna, California, 8 months later.

2000

On Judy’s 23rd birthday they decide to take a week-long trip to New York. Judy and Jen sit in Central Park when Judy sees a lost little girl. She gives this look of love to Jen before going over to the little girl. She bends down to talk to her, and Jen just smiles, standing afar.

She had never really thought about having children before. She didn’t want something to happen to her kids like what had happened to her. She didn’t want to leave her kids. And she was so worried about her career kicking off.

But when she saw Judy crouching down with the little girl, brushing her bangs away from her face, and holding her hand, Jen knew that Judy was meant to be a mother. Jen knew they would make great moms.

2001

She didn’t really have a plan, she just knew she had to do it. She had to do it that night.

Jen had come home bawling her eyes out. It was something that Judy had never really seen before. Of course she saw Jen have a good cry session, but this was new. Jen was angry and sad. To this day, Judy doesn’t know what caused it, but she is very thankful that that night she decided to do her next move.

When Jen had finally settled down, resting in the bathtub of their home, Judy comes in, bringing her a nice glass of wine.

Judy sits down on the edge of the tub, admiring Jen. She smiles.

“What?” Jen asks, taking a sip of her wine. She sets it down besides her.

“Marry me,” Judy says, momentarily surprised by her own words. Jen laughs, almost starting to cry all over again.

“Are you fucking serious?” She asks, trying hard to contain her excitement.

“Yeah,” Judy sighs, still smiling. “I mean I know it’s not really legal, but we can file for domestic partnership, and then have a little ceremony on the beach or something.” Jen stares at her in absolute awe. “We can be married in our own little way.” Jen is left speechless. “So what do you say? Wanna get hitched?”

“Do I wanna get hitched?” Jen repeats. “Of course I want to get fucking hitched,” she laughs. They both lean in for a kiss, Judy’s arms wrapping around Jen’s neck. “But only if you get in this bathtub.”

2002

After 4 short months of planning, Jen and Judy finally get “married”.

They have a tiny ceremony. It’s about a mile from their house, right on the beach. Jen is wearing this beautiful, tight-fit yet simple grey dress, while Judy is wearing a nice flow-y, white dress. They both cry when they see each other.

Some of Jen’s work friends are there, and Judy’s book club gals were there. It was amazing, and everything they could have dreamed of.

2003

Jen is getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth when she walks into her and Judy’s shared bedroom. Judy is sitting on the bed, reading a book. “Let’s have a baby,” Jen says, her mouth full of toothpaste. She walks back into the bathroom, acting as if she hadn't said anything. When she looks up she sees Judy’s reflection in the mirror. She has a look on her face like she’s lost.

“What did you just say?” Judy asks. She walks closer to Jen, who’s drying her face.

“Let’s have a baby,” Jen says again. Judy stands right next to Jen. Soon they’re facing each other.

“You’re kidding me right?” Judy says, her eyes wide. Jen shakes her head.

“Mmm, nope. Pretty serious about it.” Judy practically jumps on Jen in excitement, throwing her arms around her neck and burying her face in Jen’s hair. Jen wraps her arms around Judy’s waist.

Operation Baby fails. Jen tries two times before she can’t do it anymore. Judy just hugs her on the floor as 4 negative pregnancy tests lay in front of them. Judy whispers that she’ll try. She’ll have the baby. Jen backs out of the hug a little bit, wiping away her tears. She cups Judy’s cheeks and just smiles, then going back into Judy’s arms.

2004

After 17 hours of Judy being in the absolute worst pain she’s ever been in, Charlie Hale is born December 6, 12:01 AM. He weighs 7 pounds on the dot.

9 months had been a long time for Judy. Being a mother was something she always wanted, and while she was for 4 short years, this time was different. She wasn’t young and stupid anymore. And she had someone by her side the whole time. Judy loved becoming and being a mother, but actually being pregnant was just exhausting for her. It made Jen feel guilty. That she couldn’t carry a child for Judy to mother.

But when Jen saw the look on Judy’s face when she saw Charlie for the first time, she knew every single minute of the past 9 months was worth it.

2005

Judy is sitting on the couch feeding Charlie, breast both exposed, when Jen walks into the room. “Man, that sight’s never going to get old,” Jen says as she sits down next to Judy. Judy gives her a weak smile, fighting off sleep. Jen leans in to kiss just behind Judy’s ear. A couple minutes pass when Judy’s head falls onto Jen’s shoulder. Soft snores come from Judy. Jen smiles.

She tries to keep Judy still as possible as she reaches to grab Charlie from Judy’s arms. “I think we should let mommy get some sleep, huh?” Jen says to the 4 month old baby. She slowly gets up, holding Charlie and burping him before grabbing a blanket from behind the couch. She sits down, placing the blanket on herself, Judy, and partly on Charlie. Judy readjusts to wrap her arms around Jen’s waist. Charlie lays on Jen’s chest, her cheek pressed up against his head. He falls asleep quickly.

Jen is left awake, watching some random cooking show at 9 o’clock at night. She’s combing her fingers through Judy’s hair, and every few minutes she places a light kiss on Charlie’s head.

She knows she wouldn’t rather be anywhere else on the planet right now.

2006

On Charlie’s second birthday, it’s just the three of them. Charlie sits in a high chair, shoving some chocolate cake in his mouth. Jen stands in front of him, she has probably the dumbest smile on her face.

Judy comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

“God, we make cute children,” Jen laughs. Charlie giggles, which erupts a fit of laughter from Jen.

“That we do,” Judy agrees. It was the middle of winter, but Jen was wearing her favorite sleep tank top and plaid pants. Judy kissed her bare shoulder several times.

Charlie giggles again, yelling the word “Mama”. Judy laughs behind Jen, kissing her shoulder blade once more before resting her head on Jen’s shoulder.

“Let’s have another one,” Judy whispers.

Jen takes a deep breath in before saying “okay”.

2007

May 2nd, Judy gets the phone call from the hospital saying Jen was admitted after having a miscarriage.

Jen was 13 weeks along with a baby girl. She doesn’t say anything about it for weeks. Until one night, they leave Charlie with the neighbor and go to the beach. Jen breaks down.

They mourn together that night.

2008

Jen wanted another baby so bad. Whenever she dropped Charlie off at daycare, she would touch her abdomen, wishing for a tiny little human to be there. But she didn’t know if she was ready, if she could go through another loss again.

But then one night Judy was getting ready for an art showing, Jen sat on the tub, watching her wife get ready. Judy turned around in her dark blue dress, smiling with bright red lipstick. It wasn’t a fancy event but it was something special. She was latching her ear ring when she squatted down in front of Jen.

Jen gives her the smallest smile. Judy gives her a giant grin. She pushes some blonde hair away from Jen’s face, rubbing her thumb against Jen’s cheek. Jen leans down, giving Judy a feather lite kiss, not wanting to ruin her lipstick. Jen inches back.

“I know this past year has been anything but easy for you. But I don’t want you to doubt yourself, honey,” Judy says. “You are a wonderful mom to Charlie. You love him. So much. And you love me. You work so hard for our family. We appreciate you so much.” Judy wipes away the tears that fall down Jen’s face. She keeps her hand placed on Jen’s cheek. “You will have a baby. We will have another baby, okay?” Judy states. Jen squints her face before she releases a little sob, nodding her head. Judy stands, bringing Jen with her. She wraps her arms around her, kissing her temple several times.

2009

March 11, Jen gets artificially inseminated for the 4th time in her life. Judy holds her hand the whole time, trying to calm her down.

Right after it’s done, Jen pukes all over.

But then on May 9, she decides to finally take a test. It was some stupid cheep one she got from a convenient store. She felt bad doing it. Judy was down stairs with Charlie, probably watching whatever show their 5 year old son is on to now. She knows she should be doing this with Judy.

Before she knows it, she’s gasping at a positive pregnancy test. Her right hand swings up to her mouth as a tear falls from her eye.

“Judy!” Jen shouts, opening another package to take another test. She pulls down her pants, peeing on another stick. Judy knocks on the door just as the toilet flushes.

“What is it Jen?” She asks impatiently. “Are you okay?” She busts open the door. The first thing she sees is Jen holding the test. “Oh my God,” she breathes.

“It’s positive,” Jen says, smiling. Judy excitedly rushes over to Jen, kissing her like it was the first time she had ever done it. “But I don’t want to get my hopes up, so I think we should just take a minute. I took another test,” Jen says. Judy keeps her arms around Jen as the results soon come for the other test.

Positive.

“We’re having a baby,” Jen says, relaxing into Judy.

“We’re having a baby,” Judy repeats, smiling.

2010

Judy didn’t think it was possible to love Jen any more than in this moment.

She was sweaty, and crying, and had probably the messiest hair on the planet. But Judy thought she was beautiful nonetheless.

January 1st, 1:11 PM, Henry Hale had just been born. He was now wrapped in the arms of Jen, who was breathing heavily, crying, and kissing their son’s head so many times. Judy kisses Jen’s head, not being able to tear her eyes away from the tiny baby in Jen’s arms.

“I am so proud of you,” Judy whispers.

Because in all honesty, neither of them thought they would make it this far.

2011

Jen and Judy were struggling.

Henry had just turned one, which made Jen sad. And Judy hadn’t been spending much time with her family. She mostly just worked, spending at least 10 hours of her day at the gallery she owned. She would paint and sell, and paint and sell, and while it made them amazing money, Jen missed her wife.

But she didn’t say anything, she would just wait in bed until Judy got home, smelling of paint, and sometimes alcohol, which was rare, but it was there. And after Judy would shower, she would climb into bed, Jen wrapping her arms around her as they laid on their sides.

Jen wanted so badly for Judy to just slow down. For her to eat supper with them just one more day of the week. To have her love her more. She just wanted her Judy back.

2012

They decide to go to couples therapy.

Judy suggests it one Friday evening when they’re all on the couch. Jen agrees. She tells them she’s going to bed. Giving each of them a kiss on the head.

She goes to the bathroom to cry.

2013

Charlie heard one of his classmates talking about DisneyWorld one day at school. He asked his moms about it. And while they worried about the fact that it would be a trip across the country, they decided to go anyways.

And it happened all over again. Jen got that feeling of pure love for Judy like when they were in Central Park. Except this time, when she looked at Judy, fireworks going off in the dark sky, she saw the same look in her eyes. The look of feeling safe, and loved, and a future.

It was the most perfect moment. The kids right in front of them, Charlie standing and Henry in a stroller. The kids say “wows” and “ohs” to the fireworks above them, when Jen and Judy get a little closer to each other. Jen brushes a strand of hair away from Judy’s face. They both smile.

“I love you,” Jen says.

“I love you, too,” Judy replies, automatically kissing Jen. The connection was there again.

They quit going to couples therapy.

2014

The past couple of years had been pretty slow for Jen’s real estate business, but this year, sales were going off every other way. She was selling more houses in a week than she normally did in a month. And she felt great. Everything in her life was fucking amazing.

When she got home from work one day, it was around 4:30. Judy was already preparing supper. Henry came running up to her, going as fast as his 4 year old little legs would let him. He ends up crashing into her legs.

She picks him up, smothering him in kisses. After the two have some small talk, Judy looking at them in awe, Jen turns her attention to Judy, putting Henry on her hip.

“Hi,” she says, walking across the kitchen to give Judy a kiss. Henry covers his eyes, causing his moms to laugh.

“Hi,” Judy says after they’re done laughing. Henry squirms out of Jen’s arms, going back to the living room to his older brother.

“Smells good in here,” Jen says, resting her arms on the counter, letting her body hunch over.

“Right?” Judy quirks back. She laughs, rubbing Jen’s back. Jen stands upright, her body turning towards Judy’s so they’re facing each other. Jen lightly wraps her arms around Judy’s neck. Judy slides her hands to rest in the back pockets of Jen’s jeans. “You know I love you, right?” Judy asks.

“I do,” Jen answers, smiling. She waits a minute before iterating the words she’s been feeling for awhile. “One more,” she whispers. Judy looks at her in confusion.

“What?” Judy asks.

“One more,” Jen whispers again. Judy catches on, laughing.

“You are fucking ridiculous.” Jen kisses Judy.

2015

Emaline Hale was born 8 weeks premature on March 5. She’s healthy, just the tiniest being Judy or Jen had ever seen.

Jen knew going into a pregnancy at 40 years old was a risky decision, but it was what she wanted, and Judy wasn’t going to take that away from her.

So they sat in the NICU for 10 weeks, waiting to take their little girl home, and then the day came. Charlie was excited. Becoming a big brother again at the age of 11 was a big deal, and he was all ready to protect his little sister. As for Henry, he was nervous. Being 5 years old, he didn’t really understand much of the whole little sister, big brother, middle child thing. But he slowly fell in love with Emaline.

They all fell in love with Emaline.

But Judy, she really fell in love. She fell in love with Jen again, and again, and again. Jen hadn’t been this happy in years. It was a Thursday night when Judy had realized that.

It was late, probably around 11:30, when Judy felt Jen get out of bed. Judy gave it a couple minutes before following Jen. When she gets to the hallway, she sees a very dim light coming from Emalines room. Judy stops walking when she gets to the door.

She can hear little whispers, but can’t actually make out what Jen is saying to the 5 month old. Judy crosses her arms around her chest, leaning her head against the wall. She smiles when she hears Jen start humming. Judy gives it another minute before making her presence known. She leans up against the doorframe, smiling. Jen looks up, a little startled, but then smiles.

“Who knew you could be such a softie,” Judy says. Jen rolls her eyes, holding her daughter who is still sleeping. Jen sits in a rocking chair, resting her head against it. Judy moves to sit right besides her, kneeling down. She rests her head on Jen’s shoulder, watching their daughter sleep.

It’s not long before Judy feels a tear fall onto her cheek. She lifts her head up to see a tearful Jen.

“What’s wrong?” Judy asks softly. Jen opens her eyes, shaking her head.

“It’s nothing,” Jen sighs. Judy kisses her cheek where a tear had fallen down.

“It’s not nothing,” Judy says. Jen looks at her, smiling.

“I’m just-” Jen takes a deep breath in, careful not to move too much. “I’m just sad that she’s our last,” she says. Judy tilts her head, giving Jen those eyes that says she completely and utterly loves her.

Judy knows she’s spending the rest of her life with this woman.

2016

Jen’s making supper, with Emaline on her hip, when Judy walks into the house. She’s wearing painted overalls and a tank top. It’s probably the cutest thing ever, but Jen tries to hide the fact that she thinks that.

Judy kicks her shoes off. “Where are the boys?” She asks.

“In the back,” Jen responds. Judy looks in the backyard to find the boys playing in the pool. She smiles. “How was your day?” Jen asks as Judy reaches in the cupboard for a glass.

“It was good, easy.” Judy gets water from the fridge. “How was yours?” She asks. Jen smiles, nodding her head.

“It was good.” She goes over to the stove, stirring the noodles that are almost boiling. Judy comes up behind her, kissing her neck. Emaline giggles as Judy blows in her face (her new favorite thing).

“God, I missed you,” Judy sighs, hugging Jen tighter.

“It’s been like 6 hours,” Jen laughs. She turns around, stepping away from the food. Jen looks down at Judy, giving her several small pecks on the lips before laughing, going to the dining room to set Emaline down.

Soon the boys come in for supper, and they eat together as a family. Something that Jen will never take for granted again.

And then it’s 9:00, the boys just got put to bed, and Emaline was getting put down by Judy. Jen sits in the bathroom in their room. She takes off her makeup, washes her face, then brushes her teeth. Once she’s done, she goes to the bed, laying down on her back, relaxing. She closes her eyes, letting a soft breath go. She’s interrupted when Judy comes into the room, hovering herself over Jen’s body. Jen laughs as Judy completely drops herself on top of her body. They tangle their legs together, Judy rests her head on Jen’s chest, while she rubs Judy’s back.

They just lay there. It could be minutes or hours, Jen’s not really sure. But she knows one thing for sure. She loves this woman.

“Marry me,” Jen says, interrupting the silence. She’s not even sure Judy’s awake, but she finds out she is when she moves her head, laughing.

“I did, remember. On the beach,” Judy says. She moves herself off of Jen, moving to lay beside her, her head still on her chest.

“No, I’m serious.” Judy looks up, smiling. “I mean it’s been legal for a couple years now, and we have everything we need, ya know, the kids and us.” Jen grabs Judy’s hand. “I think we could do it. It would be nice. To be married-” Jen gets cut off by Judy’s lips.

“I would marry you a thousand times again,” Judy says, breaking off the kiss. Jen rolls them over so she’s on top of Judy. They’re both laughing.

They get married 6 months later, in October. It’s the most perfect thing.

2017

For Charlie’s 13 birthday, he wanted this big chocolate cake. Judy said she would make it, but Charlie just made this face that made Jen fall into a fit of laughter.

So they ordered a nice cake from a bakery.

Judy didn’t think it would end this way. A day before her eldest son’s birthday. Buying a cake. Driving. It’s just not how she pictured it. She pictured peacefully dying in her sleep, next to Jen.

Not lying upside down, her whole body aching, praying for someone to find her. To help her. And wishing to just hold Jen’s hand one more time. To play one more video game with Charlie. And go worm hunting with Henry. To give Emaline several kisses to hear her giggle.

It’s not time.

She cries when she sees blood on the ground. There’s a lot of it, and she knows this is it. She whispers I love you to no one before going unconscious.

The next time she’s awake, she sees Jen, crying, holding her hand. Her whole body is in pain, but it’s all restricted. There’s casts and bandages and pain. She groans, causing Jen to look up.

“Oh my fucking God,” Jen whispers. Judy looks over to see Jen, her beautiful Jen, with tear stained cheeks, and puffy eyes, and she can tell Jen hasn’t washed her hair in days.

Judy can’t talk. It hurts too much. So she just stares at Jen. Jen gives her a ton of kisses on her cheek. Judy loves it, but she needs to know, know what happened. Why her body hurts so fucking much. So when Jen backs away, she looks into Jen’s eyes, trying to get her point across just through a look. It works.

Jen grabs Judy’s hand again. She takes a deep breath in, relaxing a little bit. “Um, so you were driving right, do you remember that?” Jen asks. Judy nods her head. “Yeah, okay, so um you were driving,” Jen repeats, “and a guy hit you. Head on. He was drunk.” Judy’s angry, tears falling down her face. “The car rolled, and they had a really hard time getting you out. They didn’t want to injure you anymore than you already were.” Judy looks up and down her body. It’s a mess.

“And um, you have 16 broken bones, 3 broken ribs, and um-” Jen looks down, trying to compose herself. “Your wrist.” Judy looks down at her left hand which is being held by Jen. She shakes her head. “Your right one,” Jen says. Judy looks at it. It’s in a white brace. It hurts. “There was nerve damage after being cut open. Judy um,” Jen gets interrupted by a sob. Judy knows what’s coming next. Jen composes herself. “Honey, you most likely won’t be able to paint again. Ever. And even if you do, it will take extensive physical therapy.”

Judy closes her eyes. She releases several tears, and lets out a few groans.

She just wants to go home.

2018

Judy stays home with the kids, and does house work, and goes grocery shopping. They decided it was best if she didn’t work. There was nothing else she wanted to do.

It really worked for them. Judy could stay home with Emaline, and then she would get supper ready, and she really loved it. She missed painting of course, but she also loved being able to be here for their family.

And she really was content. Her body was healed, all except for her wrist, and she had aches and pains every now and then, but other than that she was fine.

It was fine.

2019

Jen needed to get away. She needed to get away from work, and as much as she loved them, she needed to get away from the kids.

So her and Judy decided to leave the kids with the neighbors, and went to New York, pretty much where it all started, for two weeks.

They loved every second of it, soaking up the time of just being together. They went to museums, and local restaurants. And they truly lived. They got high one night, and went skinny dipping in some pond that was a little out of the city, and went to clubs, and they felt young. They felt amazing. And they had sex. A lot of it. Every night and morning.They couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It was the most sex they had in the past 7 years combined.

It was amazing.

And like every time, they fell in love with each other again.

2020

3 years, 3 month, and 21 days. That’s how long it had been since Judy had painted. But she decided it was time. Her wrist was doing astonishly well. Everyone was surprised by it. But she couldn’t muster up the courage to do it, to go into the small studio at their house.

And then she did. And she quickly threw a canvas up on the easel, and grabbed some paint, squirting it on a pallet.

She was there for hours. A feeling of happiness, and anger, and sadness, all mixed together inside of her as she looks at the finished product. She cries. It’s not her best work, but it was good. It was amazing for not painting for 3 whole fucking years.

Judy calls Jen into the room. Jen sprints up there, practically panting when she gets there. She sees Judy standing with a paint brush in her hand, and the beautiful art in front of her.

“Judy,” Jen whispers. Judy looks over at Jen smiling. Jen knew Judy was in here, but she didn’t want to interrupt her. She needed this.

“Do you like it?” Judy asks. Jen moves over to stand right next to Judy, crossing her arms.

Jen stares at the art. It’s a little messy, but it’s also noticeable that it’s a family in the painting. A family of 5. Their family. A painting of a family picture they took just last fall.

“I um-” Jen says, getting choked up. “I love it,” she whispers. Judy smiles. She sets her supplies down, wrapping her arms around Jens waist, dropping her head on her shoulder. Jen wraps her own arms around Judy, dropping her head to rest on top of her wives.

They end that day in the pool. All 5 of them, playing some game Henry made up. And they eat spaghetti. And then they all end up on the couch, watching Wreck it Ralph.

There’s no place on this planet where Jen or Judy would rather be.


End file.
